ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Doe (TV Series)
Doe is a TV series about the mysterious John Doe, who no one knows anything about. They don't even know his real name as all he says when questioned on it is "just call me John Doe". The world Doe takes place in is very different from our own, as supernatural forces are an eccepted fact. Cast Main Ian Somerhalder as John Doe-A mysterious man who no one knows anything about. He is the main character and, from what it seems so far, is a human. Sean Pertwee as Paul Jones-The owner of John's favorite bar, the Bright Shadow. He is very mysterious himself, but has a more known backstory. Katie Cassidy as Linda Gold-A reporter who works for The Rising Sun. She is very devoted to her work job, but isn't so devoted she'll put her life on the line for it. She will ask for help, but what she reports on is so insane that the only person who'll agree to help her is John. Arthur Darvill as Julius Wells-A fellow reporter at The Rising Sun. He reports on more normal stories, such as a bank robbery or a famous person being arrested. He doesn't like taking too many risks to get his stories, but is willing to take them if he needs to. Recurring Giancarlo Esposito as Reginald "Reggie" Fox-The owner of The Rising Sun. He is a strict boss, who will yell at someone if he doesn't like their story. However, he isn't just a strict boss stereotype, because, as Linda realizes later on, he is hiding something. And hiding something he is, as Reggie isn't a human, but a Chinese creature known as a Yaoguai in fake skin. Robin Lord Taylor as Mayor James Sun- Mayor of the city John lives in. Has a vendetta against monsters, and all things supernatural. Wentworth Miller as William "Will" Malone- A bank robber that Julius investigates in. Is revealed to be a monster named The Diablo. Tony Todd as The voice of Deathfang- An ancient dragon with the powers to put people into a deep trance. Episodes Season One #"Pilot"-The Bright Shadow is a bar full of the strangest of people. And one of the strangest is John Doe, who is always there and is good friends with the bar keep, Paul Jones. A woman named Linda Gold comes to the Shadow with a bruised eye, asking for John Doe. John introduces himself and Linda explains her situation, revealing she is a reporter who has been investigating cases of people who have gone crazy for seemingly no reason, and has gotten herself hurt on the causes. She asks John to find out what's going on for her, as she is afraid for her life, and John agrees to do so. While investigating, John is attacked by one of the strange people and manages to beat them. After he does, a completely white worm looking creature crawls out of their ear. John reveals their names to be "Skull Crawlers" before crushing it and continuing walking. John thinks to himself about how Skull Crawlers always have a queen and a nest, and that the nest always has to be big, it is then that he notices one of the biggest buildings in New York, the Empire State Building. He enters it and travels down to the very lowest layer, where he discovers the Skull Crawler queen. The queen lets out loud screaming noises, which John actually understands and has a conversation with her. John is trying to convince her to leave, but she won't listen to him because he killed a Skull Crawler. After finding this out, John punches the queen so hard her white, jelly like skin shatters and water-like liquid comes out of her. A walks to the basement, where he finds all the liquid, with John bursting out of it, gasping for breath. Later, John and Linda meet once again, with John giving her some pictures he took of the creatures, and her thanking him before leaving. When she does, Paul asks John if he will ever do something like this again, but John just stares at him before finishing his drink. #"The Sun"- #"A Game Of Chess"- #"Willow"- #"Meet Mister Death"- #"Help Me"- #"Midas Touch"- #"Mindscape"- #"Styx And Stones"- #"Many In One"- #"Amulet"- #"The Changeling"- #"Mad Men Are The Sanest"- Category:TV Series